Saving another lombax
by Darkness567
Summary: Ratchet gets a distress call from Angela Cross now he has to go and save her from smugglers but will he fail or will he get the only lombax left back and will Ratchet finally have a family


A few days have passed since the time clock incident and the defeat of lord Vorsalon. Ratchet was just flying through the void of space when a certain distress call reached him. Ratchet is you their it's me Angela Cross I need your help. Huh no way Angela is that you? Ratchet if you can hear me I have been captured by smugglers I'm in the Cortex sector please help. Angela don't worry I'm coming to save you I promise. Meanwhile somewhere in the Cortex sector. Okay she said she is on bored smugglers ships now let's see if there on the radar hah found them here I come Angela. Sir look a ship is about to board our vessel. What oh I see fine let him board he won't get passed the guards men be ready. Okay I have to find Angela fast before the guards see me. Stop right there intruder. Wait guys look it's a Lombax just like the other one sir we found the suspect and it's another Lombax just like that women we captured. What another Lombax your kidding apprehend him men that's why he came here to get her. Right sir we will take him out. Oh no wait the groovetron hah take this. Whoa what the we can't stop dancing. Hah got them. Okay where is the jail cell huh stairs cool how convenient. Angela where are you are you down here? Ratchet I'm over here to the right. Angela found you okay I have to find a key or something. Ratchet I think there is one right behind you see they left if down here. Wow another good convenience okay hold on got it. Suddenly Angela just runs out so excited and hugs and kisses Ratchet on the cheek. Thank you so much Ratchet for saving me I owe you big time for this. No it's fine how about we just go out for lunch at a space diner or something. Oh okay then so how are going to get out of here Ratchet. We just go the way we came I guess. And that way was exactly what Ratchet? Oh this way up the stairs and I believe I went left yeah and then see there is my ship. Good job let's go Ratchet. Not so fast Lombax you're not going anywhere got it. Suddenly a man that looked a lot like chairmen Drek stood in their way with a lot of guards. Ratchet what do we do? Look there is an opening between these guards here are the keys to my ship run now and lock the hatch door and wait for me. But Ratchet what about you? Don't worry Angela I'll be fine promise. Okay you better be okay. So what are you going to show us lombax? I'll just beat you down with my wrench. What just your wrench I understand that yes for your kind that is your trademark weapon but come on really just a wrench. Suddenly Ratchet took out his wrench and spun it in a circle and took out all three guards standing before him. So what now looks like it's just you and me oh and one more thing you look familiar have we met before. No oh I see though your referring to my brother Drek big mistake there no matter I'll kill you myself. Your Drek's brother interesting. Is that so lombax well how rude of me I never introduced myself my name is Astral and you're going to die. I don't think so wait I can use my ship. So what are you going to do now lombax? Aphelion activates defenses now. Right away ship defenses activated firing missiles in three, two, and one. Suddenly Ratchet's ship started to fire off multiple missiles at the enemy. Oh no everyone fall back. But it was too late some of Astral's guards die except or most of them and Astral himself. Soon Ratchet hopped in his ship with Angela and they escaped. Damn you Lombax it's not over you hear me. Shouted Astral shaking his fist at them as they left. So Ratchet thanks again for saving me back there. No problem Angela it's the least I can do we Lombaxe's have to stay together right. Suddenly Angela and Ratchet started to blush and Angela said. Right we should stick together plus there is not many of us left you know. Right I agree. Suddenly Ratchet was interrupted from an incoming call it was Fizwitchet. Hello Ratchet are you there it is me Mr. Fizwitchet. Oh hello sir but wait how did you get this call. I heard Angela was in trouble so I had her send you a distress call that way I knew she would be safe. Oh that's pretty smart sir yeah she is fine. Good do take care of her now Ratchet and be careful. Understood sir Ratchet out. So what do we do know Ratchet? Uh you want to get something to eat at the nearest diner. Yeah food sounds good. Okay ship find nearest diner. Got it Ratchet processing nearest diner five click's away. Cool that's not very far thanks ship let's go Angela. Good because I'm hungry. Once they made it to the diner Ratchet and Angela where thinking of a strategy to defeat Astral and the rest of his smugglers. So what are we going to do about Astral and the rest of the smugglers Ratchet? Huh I don't know right now I just want to make sure that you and I are safe. Yeah I understand Ratchet. Plus I promised Fizwitchet that I would take care of you. Yeah you did and you're doing a very good job of that. Suddenly Angela came over and kissed Ratchet on the cheek. Huh what was that for Angela? For good luck and I really like you so. I like you to Angela cough well we should get going. Right let's head off. Suddenly the Smugglers appeared and raided the diner. Hah where do you think you're going Lombax? Damn Astral how did you find us? Huh luck I guess now take Miss Cross back with us and Ratchet come after us I will kill you and her. Damn you but wait before you go what do you want from Angela? What do we want we want the Lombax secret of course. Huh now I see you still won't win I'll find you and take you down. Is that right well till we meet again then and if you do think of coming back for her you know where my ship is goodbye for now. Damn it does not worry Angela I will get you back I made a promise to Fizwitchet and I'm keeping it. Meanwhile Astral was trying to convince Angela to tell him about the Lombax secret. Now tell me about the secret or I'll keep torturing you till you tell me. Never Astral I would rather die than tell someone like you. Is that so Angela fine locking her up in a cell and I'll deal with her later. Suddenly Ratchet was entering Astral's ship undetected by any guards. I have to find Angela fast and defeat Astral. Suddenly two guards walked by and were talking. So did you see that Astral was torturing that girl Lombax and put her in a cell? Yeah that Astral is something else wouldn't want to get on his bad side. Yeah I heard that so what cell is it. I think its cell block 13. Damn no offence but I feel sorry for her that place am terrible down there. So cell block 13 huh thanks' guys don't worry Angela I'm coming. Soon after Ratchet made it down there he saw Angela and released the doors. Huh why is the door opening wait Ratchet you came for me. Angela you're okay. Once the door was unlocked they ran and hugged each other but then they leaned in and started to kiss one another very passionately and since they had each other nothing else mattered. Suddenly Astral stepped in and interrupted them. Oh sorry to waste your moment but it's time for you to die finally. Sorry but I'm not the one who is going to die Astral it's time I put an end to this. Ratchet come on let's just go. Angela get to the ship and whatever happens just go. What no Ratchet I won't leave you here. Don't worries it's me remember I promised to keep you safe and I will. Okay Ratchet but you better make it back to the ship. So it's just you and me again Lombax but this time you're not going to get away. Yeah I plan on stopping you this time Astral. So sure of yourself have it your way. Wait Astral what is that in your hand? Oh this do you remember this is a sample from that nasty protopet mishap at megacorp. How did you get a sample of that stuff it was gone years ago? Let's just say I stole a sample of it before they officially took it off the market. Damn you Astral don't do it. This is the end for you Ratchet. Suddenly Astral injected himself with the sample and he turned into a giant. Ha-ha see if you can handle me now Lombax. No way he's huge no matter I have to stop him. So you ready you little kitty here I come ha-ha. Have to think of something maybe I use my Buzz blades take this Astral. Suddenly a ton of blades came at Astral all at once but then. Ouch that really hurts fine come here you pest how do you like being picked up Ratchet. Oh no can't move Astral has got me. Now I will crush you and finish you off but first tell me how this feels? After Astral said that he started to strangle Ratchet with his bare hands. Ouch have to break free can't lose. Meanwhile from the ship Angela could here Ratchet in pain so she got out and decided to go help him and then she saw Astral strangling Ratchet. No way Astral he's huge no Ratchet wait his buzz blades take this. Suddenly Angela fired of the buzz blades at Astral and he let go of Ratchet in pain. No Ratchet's falling don't worry I got you. In moments Angela caught Ratchet and they fall on the ground with Ratchet on top of Angela. Phew your safe good I caught you just in time. In a few seconds Ratchet woke up with him on top of Angela. Oh ouch what happened and wait why was I on top of you Angela? You passed out and I let you rest on me and don't worry you were pretty comfortable for dead weight. Oh okay then but what about Astral? You damn you both I will kill the both of you Lombaxes right now. I have an idea let's get to the ship Angela. Right okay so now what Ratchet? You two Lombaxes are not leaving here do you hear me. Okay Aphelion activate missiles but first let's take off and circle around and shoot those bombs right there next to the entrance. Understood Ratchet circling around and firing in three two one. Huh what are they firing at wait oh no this is it for me. Suddenly the bombs went off and the whole station went up in flames along with Astral. Hah you did it good job Aphelion and thanks for saving me once again Ratchet. No problem Angela. Suddenly they leaned in at started to kiss each other but then Aphelion interrupted. Sorry for interrupting your moment but what do we do now? What about we go to the crell canyons I can show you how to use hover boots. Yeah that sounds fun Ratchet wait where did you learn to do that? From a Lombax I knew but he's gone now. Oh I see but you can still show me right. Yeah of course I can. Okay then let's go Aphelion. Right away Angela setting course for crell canyons.

The End


End file.
